1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical joints for transmitting torque, and more particularly pertains to assembling and retaining the components of such joints in correct operating position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connections made between the various components of a driveline through which power in the form of torque is transmitted typically employ splined connections between the mating members. In such joints straight, axially directed spline teeth are formed on the exterior surface of an inner member and mating spline teeth are formed on an inner surface of an outer member. Torque is transmitted by bearing contact between the teeth in a circumferential direction. In order to retain the members in correct position in an axial direction, generally the inner member has two circumferentially directed grooves formed on the splines at opposite axial ends of the outer member. After the outer member is fitted over the inner member, circlips are expanded and snapped into position in the grooves provided to retain them. A radial planar surface of one circlip contacts an adjacent planar surface of the outer member at one side of the joint and a similar surface of the other circlip contacts a surface of the inner member at the opposite side. In this way the outer member is retained in position between the surfaces of the circlip and axial movement relative to the inner member is prevented.
Often drive connections of this type must be made where one side is inaccessible or can be reached only with great difficulty from one end of the joint member. Where circlips are used to retain the members in position, complete inaccessibility must be avoided because the circlips are installed from both sides of the joint. It would be preferable if some means were provided that would permit splined joints of this type to be retained in correct position without the need to apply circlips from both axial ends of the joint. If this were done, such splined connections could be made from one end thereby saving some time in the installation. Also connections that are completely inaccessible from one side of the joint can be made in splined joints of this type.